Objection!
by Iruka Umino's Biggest Fan
Summary: Miles, Larry, Phoenix friendship story. Goes up until Miles transfers schools. Please R&R.


Objection!

By Iruka Umino's Biggest Fan

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are owned by Capcom.**

**Chapter 1/5**

"Does anyone know the answer to this problem?"

Phoenix Wright, nicknamed Nick by his peers that had trouble pronouncing such a complex name, raised his hand, and then frowned as he felt a sensation in his nose. _Don't sneeze, _he urged himself, _whatever you do, don't..._

"Yes, Phoenix?"

"Fourty...fourty...WA-CHOO!"

All the heads in Miss Baker's fourth grade class turned to look at Phoenix, an expression of curiousity and amusement on their faces. Phoenix blushed brilliant red and stood up, crossing the room until he made it to the teacher's desk, where the box of Puffs tissue was sitting prominently on top of a few old, worn-out textbooks with their spines peeling off, the cover nearly detached from the rest of it, or pages ripped beyond belief. He reached out and grabbed two tissues, blew his nose, and threw the tissue away. Then he coughed violently and made his way back to his seat.

"Bless you, Phoenix," Miss Baker said.

"Thanks, Miss Baker. I think I'm coming down with a cold." Phoenix replied, scribbling down his answer in his messy scrawl, then raising his hand again.

"Phoenix, your answer this time?"

"Fourty-seven." Phoenix murmured.

Miss Baker nodded and wrote '47' in her neat handwriting on the blackboard next to the equal sign and just as she turned back around, the bell sounded.

"Alright, everyone remember lunch is right after P.E. Oh, Phoenix, I think you should stay in today. You're far too sick to be running about today." Miss Baker stated.

Phoenix nodded, dissapointed, and watched everyone line up into a single-file line and walk out of the classroom. The one he kept his eye on the most, though, was Miles Edgeworth. Miles was the brightest child in Miss Baker's classroom, and by far the quietest one. He was always studying about the legal terms that his father had told him about, trying to be 'just like Father'. He was known throughout the school because of all the money that he owned, and almost everyone in the school respected him. He was also quite popular with the girls in Miss Baker's class, since every single one of them seemed like their eyes were constantly glued onto him.

Miles gently placed a white envelope with an amount of money written on it: $38.00, on his desk and walked out of the room. When everyone, including the teacher, left the classroom, Phoenix laid his head down on his desk and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Phoenix woke up around ten seconds before the class came back into the classroom, and once everyone had gathered their things for lunch and was ready to go, there was a loud scream of distress.

"My money," the voice said, "all $38.00! Gone!"

Once again, every head snapped to look at Miles Edgeworth, who had a distressed look on his face. A buzz of talking started in the room, and once the teacher slammed her ruler on an empty desk, everyone felt completely silent.

"Phoenix, you were the only one in here at the time. Did you take Miles's money?"

"No!"

"I have an idea."

Everyone looked at Miles Edgeworth, and the teacher continued.

"What's that, Miles?"

"Class trial."

After lunch, poor, starving Miles Edgeworth set up the desks to look like the real courtroom, and everyone took their places. Phoenix stood at the "stand", Minne Abott's desk, and he began to testify about what happened.

"I had to stay behind 'cause...I'm sick, and so once everyone left, I went to sleep. I--"

"Objection! He's guilty, Your Highness!"

"That's Your 'Honor', you idiot!"

"Whatever!"

"Guilty!"

"No one play with him!"

Tears welled up in Phoenix's eyes and the children continued to shout at him, jeer and make false accusations. Phoenix closed his eyes and twisted part of his Captain America tee-shirt, trying not to see everyone's faces. But every time he closed his eyes, he could only see them clearer, and hear their accusations and cruel jokes even better. Finally, he opened his eyes, unable to restain himself anymore, and the tears began to fall.

"Guilty!"

"Take him off the Library Comitee!"

"Yeah, and no recess!"

"Give him an 'F' on his next test!"

Phoenix continued to cry, hanging his head opening his mouth to speak.

"B-b-but...I didn't..."

"He's admitting it!"

"I didn't do it..."

"Now, Phoenix. You know you shouldn't steal. It's not right."

"B-but I didn't steal his money...!"

"Yeah, right!"

The cries of hatred, pure evil, spite, and anger continued to fly out at Phoenix, until, one certain voice saved him from the endless torture of being alone with not a friend in the world.

"Objection!"

"M-Miles?" The teacher sputtered.

"The only thing that belongs in a trial is evidence! Everything else has no place! You should all be ashamed...amateurs!" Miles cried bravely.

Phoenix lifted his head, sniffled, and gratefully wiped away his tears. He looked at Miles, an expression of admiration, thankfulness, and joy on his face, and then everyone else started shouting again.

"Go apoligize, Phoenix." The teacher said, ignoring Miles's statement.

"I'm..."

"You weren't the one who stole my money, were you?"

"No..."

Then you shouldn't have to apoligize!" Miles said.

Phoenix smiled, and then the room grew abuzz with chatter.

"No way!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Who you calling amateur?"

"Why don't you _all _just SHUT UP?!!"

The room fell silent, and everyone directed their attention to a little boy scratching his nose, reclining in his seat, with a Valient Vampire Band-Aid on his left knee. He had spiky blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes wide with excitement.

"This is always how it is, everyone ganging up and picking on one person! Just think how he feels! He said he didn't do it, so he didn't do it!" The boy protested.

Phoenix spotted the smile on the boy's face, which was obviously directed at him, and a smile tugged at his own lips. With the little boy's words, the teacher reluctantly nodded, and banged something similar to a gavel on her desk three times.

"Very well. I will replace the money myself. In the meantime, class is dismissed."


End file.
